Daniel Depressionville
by LiLAqUaMaRiE
Summary: Spoilers for 10x03 “The Pegasus Project” and slash implied. Someone else gives it a try to make Daniel smile.


**Title:** Daniel Depressionville  
**Author:** LiLAqUaMaRiE  
**Fandom:** Stargate SG-1  
**Pairings/Characters:** Daniel Jackson/Cameron Mitchell  
**Rating:** PG/K  
**Warnings:** General, angst.  
**Word Count:** 778  
**Summary:** Someone else gives it a try to make Daniel smile.  
**Note:** Spoilers for 10x03 "The Pegasus Project" and slash implied.

It was still night time in Atlantis as Daniel Jackson stood leaning against one of the balconies of the Lost City. His eyes stared at the waters below but his mind was in deep thought. It was a few moments ago that Vala Mal Doran had left him alone out there; unable to lift up his spirits, unable to make him crack a smile out, even if it was just a small one. He just stood there, exactly where she left him, feeling the same way he had earlier – when he finished talking to Morgan La Fey; realizing that the Ancients were not going to help them against the war against the Ori, that just like he told Vala - they were in this alone.

Alone.

"Jackson."

Daniel broke away from his thoughts at the sound of a new voice; he turned his head towards his left to see Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell standing next to him, in the same place Vala hadoccupied moments before. He nodded his head slightly in greeting, "Cam."

"So…why aren't you doing with the _'hopping for joy, I found the answers we were looking for, so can I tour the city now'_ act?"

Daniel sighed. Cameron glanced at him, raising a slight eyebrow as he took in the current mood Daniel was in; this wasn't his Daniel from days before. Not his Daniel who was almost bouncing with glee at knowing he was finally coming to Atlantis, not his Daniel who watched Atlantis come into view as the Odyssey landed with a look of awe in his eyes. No, this definitely wasn't his Daniel.

"Alright, I give. What's going on?"

Daniel sighed again, glancing at his boyfriend. "What do you mean?"

Cameron just rolled his eyes. "I step out for just a little while and Daniel Disneyland turns into Daniel Depressionville. What's up with that?"

A grim smile formed upon Daniel's lips as he turned his attention back to thewaters below. Noticing he wasn't going to get a response, Cameron decided to push his luck. "Jackson?"

"I'm fine Mitchell."

"Heck ya, you're fine." Mitchell replied sarcastically, "Danny boy, it's me Cam, yourboyfriend. You can't lie to me."

Daniel closed his eyes, trying to ignore Cameron, but it was becoming useless. "What do you want?"

"Well, I always wanted my own private jet, a vacation to the Caribbean, a golden retriever, you covered in chocolate… The list goes on, Danny." He sighed, "Jokes aside Jackson, what's on your mind? Why the long face?"

"Didn't Vala fill you in?"

Cameron bit his bottom lip as he slightly shook his head side to side, "Maybe just a little…." Daniel turned to look at him with a blank look.

"Okay, so not little. Lighten up Jackson; it isn't the end of the world…" Again Daniel gave him a blank look. "Not yet at least."

Silence reigned over the two as they both took a moment to look at the night sky above them. Cam nodded as he broke the silence. "Can't say I'm jumping for joy here, but I can understand why you would like this place Daniel."

Daniel nodded before stopping. He blinked and turned to face the other man, "Did you just call me _'Daniel'_?"

"Well, that's your name isn't it?"

Daniel shook his head, "No, I mean yes. But I'm usually "Jackson", you never call me Daniel."

"Never say never Danny boy."

Sighing to himself, Daniel spoke out. "You're not going to go away are you?"

Cam gave him a small lopsided smile. "Look Jackson, so we're not getting help from the powers that be, or anyone – so we're in this alone. We'll work it out, no need to be so down. Lighten up."

Daniel snorted, "What's to be happy about?"

"Well for starters Vala's behaving." Daniel looked at him oddly so Cam continued, "Since you're out here in Daniel Depressionville, she wants to make you happy one way or another. I still say she has a crush on you even if you try to deny it." He gave Daniel an evil grin before continuing, "So she's behaving." Daniel shook his head as a small smile started to form on his lips. "There's also the fact that Doctor McKay still lives."

Daniel gave him a confused look, which Cam cleared up for him. "Sam convinced me to not to inflict bodily harm on him."

"Ah." Daniel nodded.

"Oh! And we made the Ori go boom."

"Really?"

Cameron grinned widely. "The way Teal'c says it, it was beautiful." Daniel couldn't help himself, but a full blown smile formed upon his lips, Cameron always found ways to do that to him.

"I bet."

**_Fin._**


End file.
